Torn
by snufflesj
Summary: Meeting Regina at a wedding was too much for Emma to handle. Now she cannot resist getting caught up in a complicated triangle, Swanqueen endgame.
1. Chapter 1

There was something about you drawing me in. It could have been your dark chocolate eyes or the small scar above your lip; tainting perfect olive skin. You looked at me and I froze, you were the only thing in focus as my eyes drank you in. How is it only now that I'm noticing such a beauty sat across from me? am I really that oblivious?

A rough hand on my thigh distracted me from my hypnosis and I turned to the man... my lover, sat beside me.

"Wow, who knew David was so romantic!" Killian exclaimed sarcasticly "My wedding speech is never going to top that." he whined.

"Well, they are called the charmings for a reason." I laughed halfheartedly as I removed his wandering hand. However I was still distracted and continued to make occaisional 'sneaky' glances towards the mysterious brunette. _She really is captivating. I wonder who on earth she could possibly be. Stop it Emma why on earth are you so jealous of another woman._

Reluctantly I tore my attention away and turned to the blushing bride, my two best friends have decided to finally tie the knot. I've known them throughout the entire of high school and I have never seen two people more sickeningly in love (and I've watched the notebook). At that moment David said something causing the people around to laugh and cheer with beaming grins. I smiled sadly at the sight. _That's what I want to have..._

 _"_ That's what we're going to have one day swan," The hand had returned, "Me, you and baby Jones here." His other hand moved to place a protecting arm across my still flat and toned stomach. His words felt like an ice cold bucket of water had been poured over my head, and at the mention of the baby my throat felt dry and my chest became heavy with guilt and panic. He sensed my tension and leaned in to whisper, "don't even think about backing out swan." His fingers tightening into the fabric on my hip, "you promised we would tell everyone tonight, the main speeches are over so let's make another one together and finally make it public. I'll go ask MM if its okay to do one."

He got up and moved through the room towards the buffet table and Mary Margaret who was currently amusing the room by dancing merrily around in her poofy white dress; collecting copious amounts of fruit salad with a giant pink ladle. The scene didn't amuse me however as I rushed after killian in full blown panic. I grabbed his arm just before the table in front of us, momentarily forgetting about the brunette beauty who now sat with curios eyes watching the exchange. "I don't think this evening is the right time kil. Today is about them, not us." The words sounded harsher than intended and he stiffened in response and pulled away. "It's never going to be the right time is it? What is wrong with you Emma!?" His voice rose slightly and he glared up at me. _Wearing these ridiculous heels turned out to be a good idea, he's more drunk than I thought._

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, I was hoping he would be at least a little pleasant at my best friends wedding. He's on thin ice with them already since getting drunk at the Christmas party last year and breaking their kitchen counter. _how do you even break one of those things?_ " killian please, can we please just talk about this later, come and dance with me." I gently grabbed his hand and turned towards the dance floor. "NO." He slurred. The alcohol catching upto him all of a sudden. He pulled his hand out of my grasp and stumbled slightly. "Go dance with someone you're not ashamed to be a family with." With that he walked away.

I was too angry to follow him and I soon realised that I had begun to cry, with tears running down my face and many eyes upon me. I slowly turned with as much dignity as I could muster, and made my exit.

* * *

I dabbed at my eyes with a paper towel and looked at my reflection in the mirror, most of my minimal makeup had come away and I was left with red puffy eyes; well at least the colour matched my dress. Maybe I can turn it into a look, a pathetic, selfish idiot look. _How dare I cry on my best friends wedding, stupid killian. Stupid me._

I sighed and turned to my side and admired my stomach. There was no bulge other than the natural curve of my belly. Suddenly overwhelmed I breathed deeply and looked to the ceiling in an attempt to stop the flow of more tears. I dug my nails into the flesh of my stomach and held back an angry scream; which fought its way through as a strangled sob.

At the sound of the bathroom door opening I straightened up and dabbed at my eyes again. The reflection of who had entered made me lose my breath. It was her. The woman was even more beautiful up close. Her stern expression was intense yet so beautiful and I was momentarily distracted from the nights events. I calmed, only to jump in surprise at the sound of her voice.

"Good evening, I'm sorry but I couldn't help but witness your altercation with that rather loud gentleman. I saw you come in here and thought you might need this.", she handed me what I then recognised to be my purse. She smiled devilishly "There was a rather short and drunk man eyeing it up and I didn't want you to have a stolen purse on top of an already difficult Evening.".

"For fucks sake Leroy." I muttered, causing her to lift a perfectly sculpted, dark eyebrow and my face to flush with embarrassment. I smiled greatfully at her and muttered a shy thankyou before turning to the mirror and attempting to reapply the concealer obtained from my recently recovered purse. It wasn't until the concealer failed to stick that I realised I was still crying,

A gentle touch on my arm caused me to flick my gaze back up to meet concerned pools of chocolate warmth. "Are you alright dear?".

"Who are you?" I blurted unintelligently. The beautiful stranger looked hurt and slowly lowered her arm. Realising my rudeness I quickly turned and smiled at her, "forgive me, you're just being so nice and I didn't quite know what to say. What I meant to ask was your name," I looked down shyly at the floor before raising my hand in geeting, meeting her eyes and speaking with way more confidence than I truly had "I'm Emma, maid of honour and currently under performing in that job description." The woman laughed warmly and took my offered hand "ah, you're Emma, I've heard much about you from David, he speaks kindly of you. I'm Regina, the mayor of this town."

"Wow a mayor huh, that job suits you actually." I remarked, looking her up and down. I inwardly winced at how sleazy that must have sounded but Regina just continued to watch me with a satisfied smirk. She looked me up and down and hummed contentedly. _guess I deserved that._ "So..." I whistled and leant back against the counter. Unintentionally showing of my cleavage and thighs. "Why is it you know who I am and I know nothing about you?" I asked.

"David is my deputy, we've grown pretty close over the past few months. Hence why I am here of course." She gestured around her, studying my posture change with something akin to desire. Causing me to shiver; but not unpleasantly. "Most of the town are surprised to see me here, I'm not particularly popular amongst everyone if I'm honest." She continued.

"Why ever not?" I pondered aloud. "You seem amazing to me." I said wonderously. _Jesus Emma, chill out you're being weird._ Regina grinned as I blushed and walked away, opening the door. Before leaving she turned turned towards me with a gleam in her eye and a sultry smirk on her lips. "How about we take this conversation to the bar and I buy you a drink? If you're feeling better that is."

"Sounds great, Regina.".


	2. Chapter 2

**soooo... okay hi guys. This is my first attempt at a fanfic and I have no beta and I'm just a hella gay bean trying to write something fun to share. :) please be kind.**

 **And I don't own the characters and all that disclaimer stuff.**

* * *

The floor was alive and everyone was dancing, cheering and laughing. MM really does know how to make everyone get up and have fun. There was no sign of killian, which was both a blessing and a curse as I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him. I was also desperately hoping he would stay and not run this time. We are too similar for our own good, both have the flight option of nature down to a tee.

However I didn't need to think about that. I wanted so sit at the bar and sip my Appletini, and talk to the gorgeous women who bought it for me. The gorgeous woman who was currently sat next to me at the bar with a sultry smile. The gorgeous women who I need to stop thinking about but can't seem to look away from.

She told me about how she used to run the town, she told me she would fire anyone who dare leave a task even remotely unfinished and terrify everyone who crossed her path. I so desperately wanted to ask her what had changed to make her so different. Maybe one day I'll find out. She told me about her love of horses and apples no matter how unrelated they are. I told her about me and my life as a foster kid and she didn't even bat an eyelid, she still looked at me the same. Not even a sympathy glance. As we talked I fell into like with her more and more. We drifted closer together until our bare knees touched and we spoke low and deep into each other's ears to drown out the noise of the music. It felt like we'd known each other for years. I still had warning butterflies and a nervous blush. However Regina exuded confidence and that was what drew me in and made me feel safe to talk to her both animatedly and passionately. I listened eagerly wanting to know everything about her. I slowly discovered that her mind is just as beautiful. I knew then, boyfriend or not. I was a goner.

After a few more drinks talk got heavier "So your husband, what's he like? I'm afraid I've only seen the bad side as far. Assuming that wasn't his usual self." She quipped, eyes twinkling with mischief and hidden curiosity. "Oh, killian... he's not my husband!" I responded with a grimace and raised my arm to wave in her face. "Do you _see_ a wedding ring?". Regina laughed and stilled my flailing limb. "Nope..." she responded slowly, running her fingers over mine. I shivered at the touch. "So is it serious?"

"Sorry?"

"You and killian."

"Oh... No. Yes? I guess so? We've been together for two years so it's technically serious... but he drinks so much now and I hardly ever see him. When I do see him he's out of his mind drunk and can't remember a thing; not to mention the sex is awful." My face turned a deep shade of red at my embarrassing outburst. _Good job Emma, talk about bad sex to this incredibly sexy mayor. Way to score points. Except you're not trying to score points idiot, you're taken._

However Regina just nodded seemingly pleased with herself and sipped her fifth Appletini. "Maybe he's just not what you"re looking for." she whispered and delicately brushed her hand along my thigh. With alcohol clouding my mind I leant into the touch, "It's complicated. No, an alcoholic for a partner is not great but I can't leave him right now."

"Why Emma, what's holding you back?"

"I'm lying to him," I blurted before any of my sober sensibility could stop me "and even if I tell him the truth I can't leave him after that, it would kill him." I shook my head and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Can we talk about something else?" I begged. "I want to forget."

Her eyes raked over my defeated frame, yet her eyes were dark. "I can help you with that." A hand grabbed my thigh for support as she leaned in to whisper in my ear. My chest froze as I felt her warm skin upon mine, nothing like the previous hand that had been so rough and unwelcoming earlier in the night.

"Dance with me." she husked. She grabbed my hand and expertly walked backwards, pulling me with her as she moved.

She began to sway her hips to the music, not releasing my hand and holding me entranced within a darkened, promising gaze. Reaching the dance floor she stopped and pulled me to her, grinning at me with a teasing smile. "Come on Emma, loosen up. I've known you for two hours dear and I already know that you need to."

I laughed and began my sassy reply but my words were taken as she grabbed my hips and rolled her body slowly to the beat. I decided to prove her wrong and with a wink I pushed my body away from her and stepped backwards. Turning around to give her a view, I lifted my arms above my head, closed my eyes and swayed freely to the music. Regina wasn't expecting that, nor was I expecting the return of her hands to my hips, and the gentle pressure on my back as she pressed her body to mine. Together we began to dance; bodies moving impossibly closer with every motion and desire burning stronger with every wandering hand.

We were both breathing heavily with exhaustion when we stopped for air. I smiled at her and she beamed in return, an expression so different from the eloquent business woman I had come to know. I had to see that smile again. I bumped her with my hip and caught her as she fell. She gasped in surprise and giggled as I spun her around. _How could anyone ever dislike this woman._ I was enthralled by her and how easy it was to feel sexy and then completely silly with someone I'd known for barely four hours. This woman was incredible. My already swirling mind was in pieces, and it wasn't long until reality hit and I pulled away, with a small smile I turned to leave.

* * *

Returning to the bar I was followed. "Hey, Emma. Wait." She grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Are you okay? I didn't make you uncomfortable did I?" Her words were caring but her smirk suggested otherwise. I shook my head and sat down "No Regina, of course not. You've been amazing company."

"I could say the same about you, Em-ma."

The way she spoke my name had warmth spreading between my thighs. I cleared my throat and sipped my drink, crossing my legs to relieve the tension. She must have noticed as she chuckled darkly and leaned in.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit if I may be so bold, but I can't deny finding your presence just as... pleasurable."

I looked at her and we shared a glance, we had become unbearably close. I smiled softly at her and leant in to remove the hair framing her face, obstructing my view. As I tucked the strand behind her ear she looked at me.

As I pulled away she bit her lip.

The alcohol had taken away my previous shyness but none of my undeniable attraction. She moved in until we were a breath apart and I couldn't help but silently beg for her lips to meet mine and quench my desire. I longed for her tongue to caress mine and her hands to pull me in and... _holy hell I've drank more than I thought._ I sucked in a calming breath and slowly pulled away before I could make the mistake I was desperate to make. Regina nodded disappointed but sympathetic, and the distance between us grew. However I've never been one to resist temptation.

"Don't take that as rejection Regina, I would do anything to kiss you right now."

"Then why don't you?" She looked at me with hidden longing.

"I have a boyfriend."

"You don't love him."

 _What?!_ I looked at her, shocked at her boldness. She read my facial expression and laughed awkwardly.

"I'm Sorry Emma, but I see the way you look at me. I know you're unhappy but If you loved him and saw yourself having this..."she gestured to the wedding around her "with him, you wouldn't even glance at me."

"Maybe you're right Regina." I replied, not knowing what else to say. "like I said. it's complicated. You dont understand and you don't know me. In fact, I think you would hate me if you did."

Regina looked hurt at that, and that too left me speechless. "Oh but Emma I feel as though I do know you, or at least would like to in the future. I'm enchanted by you and I don't want this night to end without getting what I want.".

"Spoken like a true politician," I mumbled dryly. "What is it you want?" I continued.

"You, Emma."

Her words rushed through me and made me feel incredibly light. Unable to form a sentence I simply nodded my head in confirmation and she leaned in, I held my breath as my eyes fluttered shut. With parted lips I waited in anticipation.

"SWAN!" Killian bellowed and appeared out of nowhere. We flew apart. "What's going on?" He looked between me and Regina before looking down at the bar, "Jesus Christ Emma have you been drinking?!".

"Killian I..."

With ever the perfect timing, Mary Margaret ran towards me from across the room "Oh Emma! You'e pregnant! Congratulations! I'm so excited. Killian just told me."

In shock I looked between killian and MM, standing up from the stool I prepared my speech.

"Look, guys. About that. Listen..."

"Emma is drunk!" Killian shouted, "look what she's doing to my family! She's killing my baby!"

At that point I had reached my limit for the evening, and most likely my alchol limit too.

"LOOK WHAT I'M DOING?" I blurted in anger.

"Killian you've been blinding drunk for the past six months!" I screamed at him.

Killian's face grew red in anger and he opened his mouth to shout, before he could respond I painfully blurted the truth.

"The baby is GONE! I lost it! Okay?" Killian and MM froze.

"Four months ago, and couldn't even tell you in fear of getting caught up in one of your stupid, drunken rages."

Tears threatened to overwhelm me again as the events of the past few months got on top of me. Mary Margaret ran to my side and engulfed me in a bone crushing hug "Oh honey." She whispered, holding me tight as I started to weep for the second time that night.

Killian remained still a few paces away, shock plastered on his angry expression. "You lying bitch." He spat at me, before doing -in that moment- what I least expected him to do.

He left.

I turned in Mary Margaret's arms back to the bar, where I was not long before having the best time of my life in months. I looked at the previously occupied seat next to mine, only to find it bare. Panicking I called to the bar tender "Do- Do you k-know when she left? The brunette."

"You mean Madam Mayor? She left just after the bride arrived mam.". The tears spilled over again.

 _Oh great, a stolen purse would have been the highlight of my night._

"Oh and m'am, she left you the tab."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter :) Anyone who reads, please review and let me know where you see this story going... I'm open to suggestions ;))**

 **Thanks EvilRegalSlytherin for your review (I'm a slytherin too!)**

* * *

I awoke the next morning with the worst headache imaginable. I looked to my clock, It was 1.

 _oh crap_.

I was supposed to meet with the mayor in 15 minutes.

 _oh shit..._ the mayor.

Last night's memories came flooding back. How on earth am I supposed to keep this proffessional. I was supposed to be meeting her for an introduction to my temporary post as sheriff, as David had asked me to step in whilst he was away on his two week honeymoon to some cheesy resort named the enchanted forest. _Lucky ass._

At that moment, I regretted helping him out. If last night hadn't gone bust I could be doing a much more worthwhile walk of shame today, but It seems this town is cursed.

I got out of the bed and threw on the first clothes I could find. Jeans, a tank, and my trusty red leather jacket. I swiftly pulled back my hair and brushed my teeth before exiting my room and heading down to the diner below. Granny's...? was It? I walked up to the counter and grabbed a bear claw to go, muttering a hello to the waitress Ruby, It was as enthusiastic as my hangover would allow. I quite liked the girl. She had settled me in and gave me a tour of the town when I had arrived for the wedding a week ago. She's confident and brutally honest to the point of offence (If the way she shouted across the street at the town's therapist that his bald patch was showing is any way to judge).I remember being doubled over at her antics, I definitely saw us becoming fast friends after such a bespoke tour.

"You look like shit, Em!" She laughed as I grabbed my food and left the diner in a hurry. I flipped her off through the front window and walked away before a response could be made. I'm sure she'll be getting me back for that later. Maybe she can help take my mind off what is sure to be an eventful afternoon. I hurriedly hopped into my bug, put my foot on the gas and prayed to God I wouldn't be late.

I pulled up to the town hall -possibly breaking a few speeding laws on the way- and sprinted inside, not bothering to check whether or not I was on time. I stopped at the front desk and caught my breath. I looked up from where I was doubled over to see a petite receptionist with short blonde hair peering at me from over the counter with a look of ill concealed amusement. "I've never seen anyone in such a hurry to see the evil queen." she chuckled.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"You must be the new sheriff. Don't worry about it, you'll learn soon enough," I stared at her, not knowing how to respond. The anxious look on my face must have been clue enough as she snorted humorously and waved me away. "Go on in, she's expecting you."

Walking toward the door, I stilled my nerves and wiped my sweaty hands on the fabric of my tank, before knocking confidently and stepping into her office.

The sight before me had me involuntarily weak at the knees. Regina sat behind her desk, dressed to the nines in a deep purple silk blouse. Bearly there cleavage teased mercilessly and ruby red stained lips mocked me for not being brave enough to take them for my own the night before. At the sound of a throat clearing I emptied my mind of distracting thoughts and snapped my eyes up to look at her. My skin heating to what was swiftly becoming its natural shade around the woman.

"You're late."

She looked to the papers beneath her and shifted them out of the way, she placed her arms on the desk authoritatively and linked her fingers together. I watched her every move, watching for the slightest indication on what an earth I was supposed to do. After what seemed like forever, slowly her eyes rose to meet mine.

"Miss swan."

Her voice dripped with ice.

It sent chills down my spine, but they weren't the pleasurable kind that her softly spoken compliments had offered the previous evening.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, feeling guilty for the drama I had caused in her presence. "Hey Regina. Look, before we get down to business I just want to apo-"

"It's madam mayor." She cut me off, harshly.

Staring me down, the intimate gaze from last night was replaced with a blank, almost angry expression. The slight curve of her usual smirk had become a grimace. Shame washed through me as I recognised the expression. Disgust.

With a deep breath I calmly responded, "Alright, _Madam Mayor."_

Without further invitation I crossed the room and unceremoniously plonked myself down into the seat opposite her, receiving another blank look in the process. I settled in as she began to explain the expectations and outlines of my new position in a cold and formal manner. Eager to appease this new side of Regina, I listened attentivley and remained silent. After she had finished my introduction and presented me with the relevant paperwork, I took the opportunity to speak.

"About last night..."

"No. You don't get to talk. You're lucky I'm still giving you this job. If I had my choice you would be out of this town Miss Swan." She leaned across the desk and fixed her gaze to mine with an unwavering glare.

 _Jesus Christ_

I held my tongue despite a few choice words threatening to spill. My hands clenched to fists. _Who does this woman think she Is? We spent the evening enamoured with each other and she won't even begin to hear the start of an explanation. Well fuck her._

"Sure thing. Madam Mayor." I drawled sarcasticly with a low and steady voice. She raised her eyebrows at my response, but it held none of the previous night's playfulness. She was pissed.

"Sign this and leave Miss Swan, your badge is on the desk. David is at the station waiting to give you an induction before he leaves for his honeymoon, and then unfortunately the town's safety is in your hands."

she scoffed in contempt. "Ironic, you don't even keep your family safe," her eyes flicked down to my stomach and back to meet my gaze with blazing hatred plain to see.

My hand absentmindedly drifted down to lay a protective hand over my empty womb. She was right. I couldn't. My body had killed my baby, and my relationship with Killian was in pieces.

Many conflicting emotions raced through me all at once. My instinct to run had kicked in, and in that moment I needed to leave. However at the same time I wanted to scream at her that she had the complete wrong idea; and yet she was so right with every venomous word she spoke.

Mostly, I wanted to tell her the truth. I wanted to catch a glimpse of the amazing woman I had met only a few hours before; for her to realise her mistake and comfort me in a way I knew only she could. I was both angry and distraught. I didn't know how to proceed.

Remaining silent. I nodded with tears threatening to spill and slowly scrawled my name on the pieces of paper, not bothering to read them. I let out the breath I'd been holding before standing carefully, mindful of my fragile state. Looking her dead in the eye I ignored my anxiety and the few tears beginning to fall. She stood and walked around the desk and stopped before me. Then she looked down on me with an expression of entitlement and distaste. That was when I decided.

I looked at her pleadingly, "Madam Mayor, permission to speak off record?" Regina rolled her eyes and glared.

"What is it now? Miss Swan."

I leaned in, brushing the side of my body with hers as I grabbed the badge from behind her on the desk. Not missing her sharp inhale of breath at the contact. However, this time, it wasn't arousal that my body responded with.

"Fuck you."

It was my turn to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed and MM and David had left for their honeymoon. I'd mostly kept to myself, remaining between grannies and the station in order to avoid a certain brunette. My boyfriend however, wasn't around to avoid. There has been no sign of him since the wedding. I was not happy about that, not because I needed to talk to him but because as time had passed with no contact from him, I realised what a terrible boyfriend he was. I knew before, but this has been the tip of an ice burg big enough to sink the titanic. Killian was a complete jerk.

I was sat bored at the desk in the station, there's not much for a sheriff to do in a tiny town with a mayor everyone's too scared to cross. N _ow I know what the receptionist meant when calling her the evil queen. Witch or not she's most certainly the fairest of them all in this town._

The phone rang. Waking me up from my daydream. "Sheriff's office, how can I help?"

"Miss Swan."

"Madame Mayor, what can I do for You?" I spoke tersley into the phone.

"I need you to bring the weeks reports to my office by noon." She spoke shyly,completely out of character for her.

"Ok.. "

"Okay."

"Well...see you then, then?"

She ended the call and I let out the breath I'd been holding. She was weirdly quiet during that phone call, there was none of the bite that was there previously, I wondered why.

I looked at the clock, I had an hour. _I might as well go get an early lunch._ Grabbing my jacket and the badly completed reports- I didn't really have a clue how to do them- I left the station in the direction of granny's.

* * *

Ruby Lucas. I liked her. I entered the diner and she greeted me with a wide smile and an excited wave as I made my way to the counter where she was making coffee. As I sat she slid one across to me, ignoring the angry glare of the waiting customer. "Hey bitch, you're here early. What can I get you?" She winked at me and posed dramatically in front of the bear claws on display. I laughed and shook my head, "Nah, I'll have a burger thanks Rubes."

"Anything for you, babe."

"Such a charmer!" I faked a swoon and we both laughed. She then disappeared for a second to give my order and I sipped at my coffee happily. The one thing I knew I could take from staying in this town is my new friendship with this girl. She was unlike any other friend I've ever had and it was a really nice change. "Hey Rubes?" I called as she returned, an idea forming. She looked at me and I smiled, wiggling my eyebrows I asked, "Wanna go out tonight?"

"Um? Do you even need to ask? Of course! I can't wait to see you drunk!" She jumped with energy and I hushed her. "Oh god." I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, "I doubt I'll keep up with you if I'm honest."

"I second that honey, partying is my major. You seem like more of a sports kind'a girl."

Momentarily distracted by my food i remained silent. My eyes widened in excitement as my burger was placed in front of me. I tucked in greedily and took a massive bite, moaning ungracefully and swallowing whole before taking another smaller bite. Between mouthfuls I replied, "Well, they say drinking is a sport."

Ruby, who was wiping the counter. Had frozen in her spot and was staring at me speechless whilst I continued to eat.

"Mmwat?" I questioned with my mouth full.

"You, Emma Swan...ARE A BEAST! You've eaten that entire burger in under 2 minutes!"

I looked down at my now empty plate and realised what I'd done. My face coloured in embarrassment. _I guess I was hungrier than I thought._

 _"_ If you drink like you eat girl I don't think you'll have a problem keeping up tonight." She continued working, still giving me the occaisional glance of shock, or was it admiration?

She was quite far away, too far, when she said her next sentence. "So, tell me Em. Do you swallow everything so greedily?" She asked me whilst stifling a chuckle.

"RUBY!" I yelled at her simultaneously with another angry voice from the kitchen. Granny's angry head popped into view and Ruby yelped an apology before continuing to work.

"Stop pretending to be doing something and come here, Ruby Lucas. Miss Mills' delivery is ready. I need you to take it." Ruby cautiously grabbed the bag from granny and turned to walk back to me, a cheeky grin on her face. A cheeky grin that was thwarted by a scalding slap across the back of the head from the angry old lady. Ruby yelped and ducked, running rhe rest of the distance towards me. I couldn't contain my giggle, she deserved that.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Don't worry about that Rubes, I'll take the Mayors lunch. I've got to go there now anyway."

"Wow really? Thanks Em, I can take a break then. You're a babe."

I got up to leave with the takeout bag, I peered inside, _salad, of course._ Ruby handed me a coffee to go, "A parting Thank you gift, see you tonight."

I thanked her with a wink and left, not wanting to be late.

* * *

I strolled into the Mayor's Office with more confidence than I truly had. I had decided she was not going to get the better of me today. I gently closed the door behind me with a nudge of my boot whilst balancing the paperwork, food bags and my coffee. I turned and smiled at her; she observed me with a blank expression.

"This isn't a picnic Miss Swan."

I rolled my eyes and approached her, deciding to ignore her cold remarks in the favour of the day's good mood. Placing the things in front of her I watched her expectantly. She hesitated and I sighed.

"Go ahead Madam Mayor. I'm not trying to poison you."

She opened the bag tentatively; analysing the contents. She looked at me with curiosity as she realised it contained her favourite meal.

Paranoid, I quickly interrupted her thoughts. "I'm not stalking you either, I'm simply the delivery man."

I quickly realised she had gotten the better of me, with just only a few words and a questioning gaze. Anxiety enduced, I tossed the paperwork by the side of her and turned to leave, but a cough interrupted me.

I looked back to see her holding my coffee with her usual scowl back in place, _that didn't take long._

 _I_ flushed in embarrassent when I realised why.

"Forgetting something?" She muttered dryly.

I read the inscription on the side of the cup. Written beneath a number was the message...

 **See you tonight babes ;).**

I cringed as I imagined the thoughts running through her mind in that moment, they had ran through mine too before i had remembered the asshole that has gifted it to me.

I shrugged off my humility and thanked her whilst retrieving the cup. I sipped it awkwardly, hiding my face with the now disgustingly cold beverage. I examined her expression closely, it was dark and withdrawn but there were unmistakable feelings of hurt flashing behind ebony eyes.

Her makeup was toned down today, it was as relaxed as I've ever seen her. However her unmistakable beauty was marred by a downturned smile and a creased frown. I realised i had been staring at her whilst trying to find the bravery to explain myself. For some reason I felt like I needed to. She deserved that, why it mattered I did not know.

"Don't let me keep you from your next conquest Miss Swan, I'm sure you have a date to plan."

The part of me I'd been ignoring since the wedding was ecstatic at the blatant display of jealousy, however the rest of me was ashamed of the distorted image the Mayor had painted of my personality.

"Regina, no. That's Ruby, she's my only friend in this town. I'm not some Casanova." I responded sternly.

She looked down in embarrassment, I took my chance and began to ramble a long overdue explanation.

"We've gotten off on the wrong foot. What you believe to be true isn't the truth, and I want to tell you...the truth, that is. I'm going to be here for a while longer and you owe it to the town to learn about the woman you've employed to protect it. Hell you owe it to me after the evening we had."

Using her job was a low blow, I confess. She looked ready to pounce as my last words were spoken and I was ready to run for my life. She chewed the inside of her cheek. Whether in anger or in contemplation I still don't know. However, instead, she did what I least expected. Swiping up a peice of paper from beneath her on the desk she scribbled something down hurriedly.

She stood and approached me with a sway of hips contained within a dark grey pantsuit. "I concur, only if to get you off my back. Call me and we will arrange details."

She was still angry. I could tell; small miracles though.

I accepted the paper and we advanced toward the exit, as I passed through, I lost control of my sanity. I turned with a newfound confidence, grabbing her elbow before she could close the door behind me.

"For the record. You weren't... aren't, a conquest. Regina."

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise at my boldness and ability to read her emotions. Fear flickered across her expression until it was overthrown by an icy glare that had my stomach dropping to my feet.

"I'm well aware I'm not a peice of land to be conquered, Miss Swan."

She grinned murderously and made her next statement, before violently slamming the door in my face.

"I am a Queen."


	5. Chapter 5

**This is hetero, I am sorry.**

* * *

Ruby and I were sat at the bar of the rabbit hole, we'd been there for a short while. A few shots in and I was already sharing the story involving Regina. She reacted pretty Well, she was supportive about the miscarriage too...well, she poured me a double.  
I finished my long rant with little interruption and when I was finished I was met with a stunned expression.

"Wow Emma. That's so intense! I don't even have that amount of drama In a year."

"Tell be about it."

"She likes you, you know."

I spat the rum and coke I was currently sipping back into the glass, snorting loudly at the ridiculous statement.

"Yea right, she can barely address me without biting my head off. I know she's attracted to me physically, But me? She hates me."

I chuckled bitterly and downed the rest of my drink, the alcohol was beginning to cloud my thoughts.

"Don't be stupid, you had an amazing night together and she's hurt and confused beacuse she found out you're pregnant- with your boyfriend's child- after nearly drunkenly making out with you."

I cringed at her words, this really is a shitshow.

"She needs to know the truth, and then everything will be okay... You got her number didn't you? she's giving you a chance."

She needed to know the truth.

"I should call her."

I reached for my purse on my side and fumbled around for my phone in a hurry.

"Oh no you Don't! Drunk dialing is not how you fix this, sort it in the morning."

My purse was snatched by the lively brunette and placed out of reach on the other side of her. I glared at her for a fraction of a second, which quickly become a pout.

"You're right, but I'm still pissed. I'm going to dance."

I took another shot before walking to the dance floor. My movements were heavy but my body felt light. I emersed myself within the sea of bodies and let the music pump through by body, it was sensational.

I could have been there for hours, I don't remember. Ruby joined for a while not long after. I blacked out a few times. I remember dancing with a few people, all roaming hands and sweaty palms. There were one set of hands in particular that persisted. They gripped my hips in a familiar fashion that had my hazy mind Instantly drawn in. I knew this person.

We danced for a while, we sat close, we fought. We reconciled, we kissed.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

I stretched out like a cat, my arm brushed against something sturdy and warm led beside me. Confused, I opened my eyes. Only to close them again as the shooting pain in my skull increased tenfold in the daylight.

The warmth beside me moved with a groan, that's when I realised I was naked. An arm wrapped around my waist from behind and lips pressed to my neck.

"Morning love."

"Killian?"

I tensed in his arms as the memories came back to me, fragmented but enough to make sense of.

 **Flashback to the previous night**

I turned around to face the man I'd known for years, he looked at me with an angry longing in his eyes, but continued to sway to the music. I could smell the rum on his breath.

I grabbed his hand gently and pulled him to a secluded corner.

"killian, what are you doing here, I thought you'd left."

"I drove halfway to Boston before turning back, I can't leave you behind. I love you Emma."

"Killian. I..." my monologue was interrupted by his lips covering my mouth. The alcohol in my blood responded before I had the chance to push him away. I kissed him back.

He backed my into the wall and the kiss grew heated, I responded passionately, before a glimpse of a certain brunette beauty invaded my mind. I pulled away, breathless, and sighed in confusion.

He misread the feelings behind the sigh, and a hand reached down to palm my ass. He spoke low into my ear, his beard scratching my neck as his rasped.

"Let's go back to your room."

I pulled away.

"No killian, I can't do this. I don't think we can be together, I'm so so-"

"Shhh..." he hushed me, his nose disappearing into my hair and his arms encompassing me. I felt warm and safe in that moment, not hated and disgusting like I had for the past few days.

He inhaled my scent and sighed in contentment, I hugged him back and let it happen. Convincing myself I loved him.

Eventually we returned to my hotel room, before I knew it I was on the bed with him above me. My fingers threaded through his hair. In my drunked haze I imagined the brunette curls to be softer and longer. I imagined his weight to be lighter, his curves wider. His moans more feminine, and when he was finished I drifted off to sleep with the image of Regina laying beside me.

 **End of flashback**

I sat bolt upright as the night flooded back, guilt washed over me at the thoughts that were running through my mind whilst I was with him.

I held my face in my hands, a firm hand on my shoulder pulled my from my memories.

"Emma, you okay love?"

I turned to look at him slowly, my lip between my teeth.

"I'm fine, I just... didn't mean for this to happen." I choked out reluctantly.

His face fell, it was the first time in a while we'd been sober together, and it was the first time in a while I could see the man I loved.

"I understand, I've dealt with things terribly, I've been awful. Don't give up on me. Let me prove you wrong."

I looked at him with pity, but there was a steel in my gaze and he knew I wasn't caving.

"Please Emma, give me one more chance. I can't live without you."

It made my heart ache but I rolled my eyes, now he was just being manipulative.

"Stop, just except this."

He nodded, and we sat in silence, still naked. I decided it was time to change that. I hopped out of bed, not bothering to conceal my skin, and dressed hurriedly.

"Let me date you again."

"What?! Killian. We just broke Up."

"No, I mean let me prove you wrong, let me be who you want me to be. I promise I'll change, I don't want to throw away these two years with you Em."

He continued to state his case whilst I slipped on my shoes and socks. I turned to the mirror and looked and my reflection, it could work. I tied up my hair and picked up his clothes, throwing them at him.

"Fine! Jesus, but you have one more chance Kil. I can't deal with this any more, Now get dressed. I'm going downstairs."

He beamed like an idiot, whilst my heart ached inside my chest. I turned and left him, still smiling at the now closed door.

I walked down to the diner as fast as possible, Ruby was behind the counter looking worse for wear. As soon as she spotted me she placed a coffee on the counter, and when I reached it she leaned close and whispered.

"What the hell did you do?" I accepted the coffee greatfully, took a sip, and shook my head.

"I don't know Rubes, I don't know."


End file.
